


A Stab Through My Heart - Antisepticeye X Illinois Jones

by Minicakekitty



Series: Random Crack Septic Ego X Iplier Ego Ships [3]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Adventuring, Clingy boi, Demons, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Temple, soft boi, stab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minicakekitty/pseuds/Minicakekitty
Summary: :)
Relationships: Antisepticeye & Illinois Jones
Series: Random Crack Septic Ego X Iplier Ego Ships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143644
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Stab Through My Heart - Antisepticeye X Illinois Jones

**Author's Note:**

> Mild mentions of Anti getting his leg injured.

Illinois wasn’t usually confused so easily with a couple of words, but the demon before him had accomplished absolute puzzlement in Illinois’ mind with just 10 words. 

“What’d you _mean_ I can’t stab him?! He touched you!” Anti groaned, pouting at Illinois would not let him stab the cowering man in the corner who whimpered and whined in fear. Illinois sighed heavily, a hand on his hip as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

This was probably about the sixth time it had happened on that day alone. And it wasn't even lunch yet.

* * *

About 2 months prior to this interaction, Illinois had been adventuring in an abandoned temple as per requested by his higher ups. Deep into the caverns and catacombs of the lower temple, Illinois heard a cry. It sounded angry and in pain. 

Curious to find out who made the cry, he ventured further until he came across a chamber that had halfway collapsed. Amongst the rumble, was a demon whose leg had been pierced by a thin metal spike. Illinois had rushed over and helped the demon, despite the untold dangers that surrounded the instinctual action to help those in need. 

He cleaned and bandaged the wound, the demon sheepishly explaining to the explorer how he had come to be in that predicament and said that his name was Antisepticeye. Anti, for short. Anti had quickly become attached to Illinois, expressing that he was one of very few people who had ever shown him decent human kindness. 

And Illinois had been stuck with the clingy demon from then on. 

* * *

“People are allowed to touch me, Anti. I don’t need you to ‘protect’ me from every _thing_ and every _one_.” Illinois pointed out. Anti deepened his pout, giving Illinois puppy eyes. 

“Please? Just one little stab?” He begged. 

“ _No_ , Anti. And that’s final.” Illinois said, sternly. He walked around his demon companion, who was now sulking like a toddler, and held out a hand to help up the guy Anti had threatened. He hesitantly took his hand and Illinois helped him up. 

“I am _so_ sorry about him. I’m still trying to teach him not to hurt good people.” Illinois apologised. The guy looked at Anti and gulped nervously. Illinois helped him away from Anti before returning to his sulking demon companion. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Illinois sighed. Anti didn’t take the question as rhetorical, as he answered Illinois is almost an instant. 

“Cuddles?” He suggested, acting innocent about his actions only a couple of minutes prior. Illinois raised a brow and Anti gave his puppy eyes again. And this time, Illinois caved. 

“Alright, fine. _But_ -” Illi bargained and Anti groaned, “- you’re not allowed to threaten anyone else for today and tomorrow. In exchange, I’ll give you cuddles _and_ consider letting you sleep in my bed tonight. But only if you’re on your best behaviour for the rest of the day.” 

“Deal!” Anti exclaimed, his face lighting up. Illinois chuckled, having a soft spot for Anti’s smile. 

* * *

Anti was indeed on his absolute best behaviour for the rest of the day. He followed Illinois’ every ask and order to the best of his ability and knowledge. He was as good as gold. 

After all, he wanted to cuddle with his favourite person while he slept. He always felt really safe and comforted whenever he was wrapped up in Illinois’ arms. 

* * *

When Illinois got home, he put his hat on its hook along with his satchel. He was about to walk upstairs when Anti gave a very light tug on the back of his shirt. Illinois turned to see Anti doing puppy eyes. 

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight? I’ve been good all day.” Anti pointed out and Illinois softly smiled, wrapping an arm around Anti’s waist. 

“Yes, you can sleep in my bed tonight. But leave the knife this time, okay?” Illinois chuckled 

“Okay!” Anti chirped, nodding. The duo headed up to bed and switched into their PJs before slipping under the blanket. Illinois relaxed into the bed with a content sigh. He raised a brow as his arm was lifted and Anti wiggled his head under and onto his chest. Illinois chuckled and wrapped his arms around the affectionate demon. 

“Night, Anti.” He said, smiling. Anti snuggled into Illinois’ arm and sleepily smiled at Illi before closing his eyes. 

“Night, Angel. Love you.” Anti mumbled, just loud enough for Illinois to hear. Before another word could be said, Anti was out like a light. 

Illinois lay there, stunned and flustered by the sudden sleepy confession from his companion. Anti lightly snored and Illinois let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. He gazed at Anti, gently brushing some hair from his face with a gentle smile. He did his best to ignore the burning blush that covered his face as he settled down with Anti in his arms. 

“I... I love you too, Darling.” Illinois very softly said. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. 

‘ _I swear, here and now, I’m not going to lose him too. He’s the one who’s going to stay, I’m sure of it. I can feel it in my_ _bones._ ' He thought, gazing at Anti longingly. 

“I love you. _So_ very much.” Illinois whispered and pulled Anti as close as possible. He kissed his brow with a smile and fell asleep with Anti bundled protectively in his arms. 


End file.
